Agents in Inkopolis
by Agent 8
Summary: 2 Agents. Agent 8 lost most of her memories and escaped from the Deepsea Metro. Agent 3 is a fierce an strong opponent! He usually doesn't show his soft side to random people, Especially octolings. Yet, Agent 3 seems to have a Huge crush on Agent 8. How will their relationship evolve? -Discontinued. Remake of this story is available!-
1. Before the story

**Hello everyone! This is my first time making a fanfic at all, so continue with mild expectations. I would also like to say thank you to Darkstar248 for inspiring me to make an account in the first place! so, thank you Darkstar248! and if you haven't seen his fanfic yet, check it out! I promise it's going to be better than this one! Also, I DON'T OWN SPLATOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS! Is that how you do a** **disclaimer? If not, Please tell me! All reviews are welcome, expect hate reviews! I'm ok with helpful negativity, like "Not what I thought is was gonna be... Try improving on..." so on and so on. Thats all I have to say for the first chapter! And don't forget to Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	2. Chapter 1: A bad beginning!

**I DO NOT OWN SPLATOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS**

 **-Jacob/Agent 3's POV-**

I wake up, my head feels like its on fire, my vision blurry. Once my vision clears up a bit, I can make out...an Octoling standing above me. I see my Hero Shot on the ground and try to reach for it, but the pain prevents me from doing so. I then see the Octoling, crouching down, probably to finish me...this is my end...Good bye cruel Inkling world...

 **-Agent 8's POV-**

"OH MY COD, OH MY COD!" I yelled out in panic! Agent 3 was closing his eyes! "Did I kill him?!" I asked myself. Right after I said that, his eyes shot open! I kneel down to see if he was OK. "Hello there! I'm Agent 8! I kinda knocked you out earlier!" I looked at his eyes, and he looked terrified! _He must think I'm a_ _sanitized octoling... "_ Aren't you going to splat me?" Agent 3 asked. I was shocked! He thinks I would splat him? Well, he did save me from a giant blender, then he was mind-controlled by a crazy phone, AND got knocked out by an octoling, who for some reason was not sanitized. From his point of view, I could see why he was slightly afraid. "Of course not! You saved my life!" I said. The cap'n butted in too. "And me life too, bucko!" Agent 3 looked at the Cap'n, with a surprised look on his face. "I did!? You were both trapped?" "Yes, Bucko. You came at just the right time!" "We were about to be blended, and then you came to our rescue!" I added in. Agent 3 just looked at me, blue azure eyes meeting bright purple eyes. I blushed slightly, and Agent 3 saw it. "Uhh...sorry for that..." "Its ok..." I respond. But then, Pearl joins the conversation at the worst time. "Hey lovebirds, we're landing in Inkopolis already!" Me and 3 blushed like crazy! I decided to tell Pearl otherwise. "PEARL! Its...not like that..."I agree..." Agent 3 butted in. "Ok, sure..." Pearl said suspiciously. We landed in inkopolis but then...

"AGENT 3 IS HERE! ATTACK!" An octoling shouted out to a squad of octolings behind her! Out of instinct, I grabbed my Octoshot and started shooting. Agent 3 tried to grab his Heroshot, but was in to much pain, so it was up to me!

 **-Jacob/Agent 3's POV-**

Agent 8 rushed towards the octolings, Octoshot in hand. She took out the octolings, one by one, until only the leader was left. The leaders kelp hair was on the floor behind 8, and the leader herself was on the floor and 8 was standing above her. She said something in her ear and then splatted her. She walked towards the helicopter again and then collapsed! I was worried and forced myself to stand up. I ran towards her, ignoring the extreme pain. When I got there, my eyes got blurry, I felt drowsy, and fell right next to 8. The last thing I saw was a figure, walking up to me and 8...

 **Authors Notes**

 **BOOM! First chapter done! What did you think of it? Was it good for a first chapter? What do I need to improve on? I thought this was good, not to toot my own horn or anything, but thats just my opinion! This was a short chapter, but don't worry! I have a ton of ideas for this story! But with that said, see you later Squid kid, and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Unexpected!

**I DO NOT OWN SPLATOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS**

 **-Emma/ Agent 4's POV-**

"JACOB!" I yelled as I ran towards 8 and Jacob. When I reach the 2 agents, I checked their breathing and pulse. "Phew, Their still alive! But I need to somehow get these two to a hospital, and fast!" Just then, Marina pulled up with the Squid Sisters flying van Marie used when I battled Octavio! "Need a lift?" Marina asked. "Oh thank Cod you came! Yes please!" I replied. I brought Jacob and 8 into the van and got in. "To a hospital, I assume?" Marina asked. "Yes, And hurry it up please! These two are seriously injured!" I replied. "On it!" Marina said before starting the van up again. While we were on the way to the hospital, I started to wonder, _Why did Jacob care so much about 8 passing out? Why did **I** care so much about Jacob fainting? Why did 8 care so much about protecting Jacob?_

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that we made it to the hospital already. Marina helped me take Jacob and 8 out and we brought them to the front. "This Inkling and this Octoling need help immediately!" I said, worried about Jacob and 8. "Of course ma'am! What happened to these two?" He asked. "They fought a bunch of octolings in the square." Marina replied calmly so that the doctor didn't ask to many questions. "You mean the Octoling Entourage?" I looked at him with a confused face. "The Octoling Entourage? Who are they?"I asked curiously. "I will tell you after we get these civilians to the ER!" He Responded. "Of course, Doc." I Said to him. I went to the waiting room and took a seat with Marina. We waited for a good half an hour until mine and Marina's phone buzzed. It was the chatroom. Me and Marina looked at each other for a second until entering the chatroom...

 **-Marie's POV-**

"Where are they?! they should've been here and hour ago!" I reclaimed. Callie spoke up, "I don't know just give them some time, Marie!" Callie told me. "I'm firing up the chatroom!" I said before starting up the chat.

 _(WEBMASTER) Marie Joined the Chatroom!_

 _-Marie- GUYS! WHERE R U?_

 _(WEBMASTER) AGNT_4 Joined the Chatroom!_

 _-AGNT_4- We got attacked by some octolings and now Jacob and 8 are in the hospital._

 _-Marie- WHAT?! Y DID YOU NOT TELL ME!?_

 _-AGNT_4- Well, excuse me for being to worried to go on the chatroom and tell you guys!_

-Marie- You should be!

-AGNT_4- We'll be back in 3 hours

-Marie- 4 HOURS!?

-AGNT_4- Yeah

-Marie- Ughhh! Fine.

-AGNT_4- See ya.

-Marie- Bye, and stay fresh Emma.

 _(WEBMASTER) Marie left the Chatroom!_

 _(WEBMASTER) AGNT_4 left the Chatroom!_

 **-3RD** PERSON-

"Guess what Callie?" Marie quizzed her cousin. "Hmm? What happened?" Marie grinned at her evilly, "Our fleet already made it to Inkopolis and attack! But they got splatted by Agent 8!" Callie looked at Marie with a worried look on her face. "OUR FLEET?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR FLEET?" She stumbled towards the exit of Octo Canyon. Marie took off her face mask to reveal her Hypnoshades! Callie looked at them and fled out of Octo Canyon. Once she was gone, Marie looked at Octavio for a second, thinking about freeing him. "Nah. I can do this on my own." Marie exclaimed. "WHAT!? IF I CAN'T DO IT, HOW WILL **_YOU_** TAKE OVER INKOPOLIS!?" Octavio shouted. Marie thought for a second, before she just shrugged. " I'm not sure. But trust me, I **WILL** you!" Marie said in a cocky voice. Octavio just stared at Marie with wide eyes. Marie walked toward the door, arms crossed. "But if I have to take over Inkopolis, then I will need, won't I Octavio?" Marie said before leaving for Inkopolis. Octavio was left dumbfound. He had no idea that Marie would act this way if she put on the Hypnoshades. Now, he can't do anything...or can he?

 **Authors** **Note**

 **Ha! Didn't see that coming did you? I decided to make Marie hypnotized because 1. I wanted to see what would happen if MARIE got hypnotized instead of Callie. And 2. Marie is my favorite of the two in my opinion. So what did you think? What do I need to improve on? Criticism is welcome, not hate comments. I would also like to say, I'M STILL IN SCHOOL! Sometimes I won't be able to upload until a certain time. I don't want people to say "WHY U NO UPLAOD?!" The reason is...I'm in school. So yeah! With that said, see you guys later and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bond's

**I DO NOT OWN SPLATOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS**

 **-Callie's POV-**

I ran through the streets, sometimes stopping because people kept asking for my autograph. I kindly decline them and keep running, tearing up. Was my cousin really evil? No, no no no no! Octavio probably gave them to her. But he's in the globe! How can he give them to her? I was tearing up even more now. I kept running through the streets, alleyways, and blocks. I wanted to try to get to the hospital Emma and Marina were at. It wasn't far from the square, but it's still quite the way to go. People looked at me with a worried face, sometimes trying to comfort me, but I still kindly declined the offer and thank them. In about 10 minutes I made it to the hospital and entered through the doors...

 **-Marina's POV-**

Me and Emma were sitting in the waiting room, Emma listening to Fresh Start on her Squidphones, ( **Earphones)** until all of a sudden, the doors burst open, and a sobbing Callie comes over to us and crashes onto my lap. "Mar, Mar, Mar ,Mar!" She says, holding back as many tears as she could. "What? What happened?!" At this point, Emma took off her Squidphones and was trying to calm Callie down. "It's ok, it's ok. We're here for you." Emma said in a calming voice."B-but it's n-not. M-M-Marie has the Hypnoshades o-on." Callie said, still trying to hold back as many tears, to not draw much attention. Luckily, no-one was there except us. Emma looked at the sobbing pop-star with wide eyes. "What!? Why?" Callie looked at me and Emma for a second before letting all her tears out. "I DON'T KNOW!" Callie exclaimed loudly. "It's ok. Once Jacob and 8 are out of the bed, we will start searching. I said to Callie. Callie looked at me, wiping her eyes. "Ok. I'll try not to cry like a baby now." Callie said chuckling quietly. "It's funny, Marie is all calm and organized when I go missing, and when she goes missing, I'm a complete mess." Callie said while getting of me. she took a seat right next to Emma and said, "I wonder how Jacob and 8 is."...

 **-Jacob/Agent 3's POV-**

I open my eyes. I was in a pitch black area. I see 8 on the ground. I was shocked and scared about the idea of 8 being dead. I rushed towards her immediately and the closer I got to her, I kept hearing her mumbling something. "Eight? You ok?" I asked in a calming yet cautious voice."You failed me Jacob..." she said. I backed away from her. "What?! What do you mean?" 8 got up and kept saying my name.

 **JACOB**

 **JACOB**

 **JACOB!**

 ** _JACOB!_**

 ** _JACOB!_**

"JACOB!" I slowly opened my eyes, to see Emma, Marina, and Callie above me. I groggily get up, rubbing my sore arm. I look around and see 8 in another bed right next to mine, with tears in her eyes. My vision was a bit blurry, so I instinctively rubbed me eyes. Tears filled my eyes as well. Just as I finished sitting up straight, 8 shot upward, breathing heavily. I look over to her, filled with joy to see 8 alive and somewhat well. "Eight!" I said to 8. She turned around and saw me. Her eyes immediately filled with more tears, until she bursted into tears. "What's wrong 8?!" I asked, worried. She looked at me again and said, "Did I really fail you 3?" My eyes widened. She had the same dream as me! "Wait, you had that same dream too?!" She looked at me with a curious face. "You mean the one were your in a pitch black world?" She asked me. I shook my head with no hesitation. "So I didn't really fail you?" She asked me again, but this time with hope in her eyes. "Of course not! You saved me from those Octolings! Why would you think I failed you?" She started to tear up again, but this time with tears of joy. She bent over to the side and gave a huge hug! I was happy and confused, But I just hugged back. And I swear I heard "Awwwwwww"s and snickering from Marina and Callie. But I didn't hear Emma. I told Eight "I will never leave your side. Don't worry..." and enjoyed the bonding moment between me and 8...

 **Author's Notes**

 **I'm not even 5 chapters in and I'm already shipping my own characters. Well, Chapter 3, HERE YOU GO! 2 chapters in one day! Even though they are short, their sweet and** **juicy, In My Opinion. So, what do I need to improve on? Criticism is welcome, not hate comments! See you next chapter Squidkid, and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	5. Chapter 4: Mission for Marie Part 1!

_**I would just like to say sorry for no uploads for a while. I might go back and fix some of the typo's and**_ ** _mispronunciations. Sorry if that confused too much! Now, to the story!_**

 **I DO NOT OWN SPLATOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **-Agent 8's POV-**

Me and 3 hug for what feels like decades, enjoying every second of it. The way of his smile, how he acts, and overall HIM in general, just feels...right, I guess. I also feel something else that I can't put my tentacle on. Me and 3 break the hug. I stare into his deep blue eyes, while he stares into mine. I forget about that world around us, and I just focus on his eyes. I get lost in them, exploring every bit of him. His outfit, his ripped cape, the color of his tentacles, everything! _I wonder what 3 thinks of me...probaly a gross octoling..._

 **-Jacob'Agent 3's POV-**

I stare into 8's eyes, making sure to savor every moment of it. Her eyes aren't the only thing I noticed. The small tilt with her head combined with her adorable smile makes me feel warm inside. And her eyes, her amazing eyes! I usually don't see octoling eyes because of their goggles. I never realized how beautiful they where! "Are you guys done?" A voice interrupted. Me and 8 both snap out of our trance and look over to see Callie looking through old photos of her and Marie, Marina sitting down and typing something on her laptop, and Emma was shining her Hero Shot. "Seriously, you've both have been looking at each other for at least 25 minutes." I look back at 8 and she looks at me. The second our eyes meet, we look away and blush intensely.

 _That afternoon..._

 **-Emma/Agent 4's POV-**

We were in Cuttlefish Cabin, listing what we know about Marie's sudden "betrayal", if you could call it one. "8, 3, Pearl, and Cap'n were we on the Heli coming back from the statue the Pearl destroyed. 4 was waiting at the landing point waiting for 8 and 3, I was testing out the new and modified Squid Sister Van, Octavio didn't escape, and according to Callie, she was on Squidbook when this happened." Marina stated. "So who could've done it? It wasn't Marie's choice...Was it?!" Callie said, tears coming out of her eye sockets, staining her clothing a light pink. "Well, maybe Octavio tricked her into wearing the hypnoshades. But then how will that work? He's in the globe!" I expressed. "Wait...Isn't Octavio in his Octopus form? Did he turn back to octoling form and escaped through the hole we give him food with?!" Marina intelligently answered. "That has to be the only way! Ok, let's get this fight for Marie started!" Jacob said energetically. _Is he a fan of Marie or something?_ I asked myself. "Lets go get me' Granddaughter back!" Cap'n said confidently. "YEAH!" We all shout and started to get our stuff ready.

 **Authors Note**

 **I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I couldn't upload for awhile because of Middle school and personal** **reasons. I thought I should say the music I listen to when writing. I listen to _Explosive heart rate_ _,_ A remix of Bomb Rush Blush and _Splatoon - Final boss (Squid Sisters ver.) [Remix by Shriek]_ The nice traditional part helps me focus and create new ideas! Pretty funny when you think about it. Well I gotta go to school, so see you later and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	6. Chapter 5: Mission for Marie Part 2

_**I would just like to say sorry for no uploads for a while. Also, there is a BIT of violence in this chapter, and if thats not your thing, sorry but i its there !I might go back and fix some of the typo's and**_ ** _mispronunciations. Sorry if that confused too much! Now, to the story!_**

 **I DO NOT OWN SPLATOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **-Agent 8's POV-**

Me and the splatoon put all our gear on from before, me wearing my Metro outfit. Once I put my gear on, I was face with a decision. _Octo Shot or the Octo Blaster? Hmmmm...3 will charge in with his Hero Shot and Marina will cover him will using the brellla, while Pearl is going to roll around with her_ _dualies. Cap'n will use his Bamboozerler, and 4 using her OWN upgrade Hero Shot, Callie is going to be upfront in all the action with her Hero Roller and Marie will try to cover as many people as she can from a vantage point with her Modified Hero Charger, which means I could go either way!_ I though for a bit and decided on the Octo Shot because 1. It was my most trusted weapon, and 2. I wanted to be in the action with 3. I grabbed my Octo Shot and joined the rest of the team, fully suited up. "Are Y'all ready!?" Cap'n said with confidence. "Yup!" Agent 3 said for the whole team. "Then lets get going!"

 **-Marina's POV-**

The walk was long, but quiet the sight to take in, for the Octarian culture at least. Giant octopus tentacles, WAY more than at Octo Canyon. I heard someone say that where we are going is called "Octo Trench." Sounds interesting. I felt like I've seen this place before, but its probably just Deja 'Vu. We continue walking until we reach a spot where I never wanted to come back to. Memories flash before me, in crystal clear detail!

 _"DYLAN!" I shouted two Elite Octolings took the most cherished person in my life. "MARINA!" Dylan shouted back. Me and Dylan were trying to escape from the horrible place we called home. I was hurt by high tide ink, I couldn't breath properly and Dylan was being take away from me. One of the Elite Octolins pulled out a pare of Hypnoshades. The sight of them made my eyes tear up, thinking that they are going to mind-control him, without submission. "NO!" I yelled out, charging at the Elite's with my Brella. The Elites look at me charging at them and laugh. I try to hit the with my Brella, but they just push me away. I land on my Brella, shattering it in the process. I get back up, but it was to late. The Elites put the shades on him, and now our_ _surroundings were fill with my younger brother's screaming. Then he stopped, got up, and pointed his dailies at me. Scared out of my tentacles, and out of instinct, I quickly dodged his pot shots. I didn't want to fight him. I didn't want to hurt my dear brother. I loved him too much too even lay a finger on him with bad intentions! I didn't know what to do, and Dylan shooting at me was not helpful. There is only one option I can take. I start running in the opposite direction shouting "I'll come back for you! I PROMISE!" I kept running for hours until I was sure that they weren't chasing me. I feel my head start to get dizzy from losing all that ink. I slowly start to sit down here a tree. I hear Dylan shouting at me in my head. Memories of our times together are remembered. What do I have now? I have a broken weapon, no medical supplies to heal my deep wounds, and no one to love. I start to cry, more and more, until the place starts to go black and I feel like a thousand needles have just struck me at the same time._

 _-Back to reality-_

I fall to the floor, in tears. Everyone immediately notice and try to comfort me. "Whats wrong, Marina? Is everything ok?!" Agent 3 asks worried. I-I...L-let's l-l-leave...p-p-please..." I tried to spit out, but I was cry too much. Thankfully, Agent 3 understood me and told the group. "Lets take a detour everyone!" He shouted to the rest of the group. They all nodded and we started taking a detour. _I WILL get you back Dylan. Don't you worry!_

 **-Agent 8's POV-**

We start to go the until I bump into a familiar back and fall down. I open my eyes to see 3, on the floor with me. "U-u-uhhh, S-s-sorry, 3." I apologized, my face getting warm. "I-Its OK...Are you hurt?" he asked getting up. "No I-I'm fine" I respond to his question. But I swear to Cod I heard silent laughing, well at least they were TRYING to keep it silent. We continued on our path once again for a good but long 49 minutes until I heard the sound of a special I didn't recognize. No one else heard it, but right before I could tell everyone that I heard something, A sound wave hit me and the Squidbeak members. Everyone except Me and Marina fall to the ground, covering their ears. Me and Marina look at the source of this sound. Me and Marina saw a pair of Elite Octollings stand with a really weird special that looked like Pearl's. They start to laugh at the Inklings suffering and start to talk. "Hey Marina Ida! Miss us?" The Octoling #1 say in a baby voice. Marina started to back away from them. "No...You not the one who took him? **ARE YOU!?** " Marina said, clearly angry at these specific pair of Octolings. "Awwwww! You really do remember us! How sweet of you!" Octoling #2 spat out. Marina looked at the octolings very carefully, then she had a devious smile for a second right until a couple seconds later. her smile turned into the angriest face I have ever seen in my life. well from what I remember, I don't. "GRRRRRRRRR!" Marina was starting to get angrier and angrier, more than she usually does. The tip of her tentacles start to turn a crimson red. I could feel a weird aura around her. "I Am going to have fun with this!" Marina said in a distorted voice. She then ran towards the octolings with blinding speed! I think I may be going crazy right now, but I think she has similar movements to Agent 3 when I fought him. She then grabbed one of the octolings by the collar and threw her to the side. Octoling #2 had a scared look on her face. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!? WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT!?" The octoling shouted. Marina stayed silent until she asked her, " **Are you the one who put those CURSED glasses on him?! DID YOU?!"** Marina said getting progressively louder. "Why do you want to know? You just a waste of space! And so is your HALF-BREED BROTHER!" The octoling shouted. Marina looked up at him, and with blind speed once again, grabbed the octoling by the collar, but this time instead of throwing her, she said something in her ear, and then threw her against a tree.

Marina started to calm down. The area was slowly, but surely going away and was being replaced with a calmer aura. The tips of her tentacles turned back to the respected colors. The sound wave emitting from the octolings went away. Marina then passed out on the spot. I Immediately ran towards her, but still cautious about the fact that Marina might attack her. I started shaking her trying to wake her up. I started to tear up, thinking of the fact that Marina might be dead from all the force she has put on her body. "Marina! No no no no no! Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!" I cried out. "You were like a mother to me in this new but fascinating world!" I kept shaking her until she started to groan, but slowly opening her eyes. "Wh-Whats happening? 8 Why are you crying?!" Marina said, immediately jumping up. I just stare at her, dumbfounded. "Y-Y-You don't remember ANYTHING that just happened?" I asked, somehow amazed how Marina could forget all that. "What do you mean? Nothing happened! Did anything happen? What happened?!" Marina said. She then looked at the group of passed out inklings a couple meters away from us. "WHAT HAPPENED!? Did I do that to them?!" Marina said, scared of what possibly went down.

"There was a pair of octolings that you were- Wait! Didn't 4 install camera's into our gear?" I asked, confused wether he installed them of not. "Yeah he did! Lets wake her and the gang up so that she can show us how to use it! I want to see what happened!" Marina proposed. We walk over to the Splatoon members and start to wake each one of them up. Once we woke all of them up, 4 took out her Clamsung Galaxy, and plugged the camera in. I rewatched it again, scared out of my skirt. Lots of "Oh my Cod!" and "What!? How?" was shared until the video ended. 4 put the camera back into my suit. Marina just stopped moving. "How did I do that?..." Marina asked herself. "I'm not sure. But what was this "HIM" Character?" Marie asked in a nice, but curious way. "I should explain that huh. My dad was an octoling the fought in the Great Turf War. My MOM though, was an inkling from the surface. I'm not exactly sure with how they met each other with such outstanding circumstances, but they did. They had 2 babies, One of them was me, and the other was my brother, Dylan. Me and my brother are a rare half-breed of inkling and octarians. Half-breeds though, was a disgrace to the Octarian society, so in term, we were treated differently. One day, me and my brother Dylan decided to run away from "Home" and go to the surface to live a new life. But on the way to Mount Nantai, a pair of Elite octolings attacked us and put-put-put..." Marina said, tearing up near the end. We all try to comfort her, until Marina burst into tears in my lap. I flinch for a second until I start to comfort her more. "Don't worry Marina! We will get your brother back! I promise!" I said to Marina in a calming yet confident voice.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Will the Squidbeak Splatoon get Marie AND Dylan back? What will happen to the gang? Find out next time on Dragon Ba- *Someone throws a rock at me* OWW! O M! Another chapter for the world to see! I'm so sorry I couldn't upload for a while, and when I do, the chapters are short. But School and lack of** **motivation kept me from writing. But I'm remember my promise, I WILL finish this Fanfic, no matter what. Also what do you want 8's name to be? I MIGHT just pick one of your idea's IF its a good name. I might change the genre to Drama/Romance FOR NOW! After the action is over and 3 and 8 start bonding, I will change it back. But I got to go eat some Calamari so see you guys later and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


	7. Chapter 6: Jacob's Annoying Mind

**I DO NOT OWN SPLATOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS**

 **-Jacob/Agent 3's POV-**

After I helped Marina up, we started to go back where we came from. After a couple more minutes of walking, we found the point where we made a left. "So I assume we are going the OTHER way?" Pearl said in a "Ms. Obvious" voice. "Why yes, of course Pearlie!" said Agent 2 in a baby voice. I have been seeing Pearl and Marie act like this together. Its weird to see Marie get along with someone that isn't Me, Callie, or the Cap'n. I push my current thoughts "Ok...8..." I began. She just looked at meg ambushed. by a bunch of Elite octolings makes me shiver. "It says here that we are going to the Octarian headquarters. If anything, Marie's definitely there!" Agent 4 said, before accidentally running into a tree. "OWW! Carp!" Agent 4 yelled out. "Carp? Why do you use the name of a fish when you hit your head against the tree?" Agent 8 asked with a tilt of her head. _8 looks cute with that tilt of her head...What are you thinking of Jacob?! You have to focus at the threat at hand!_ I feel my cheeks getting hot. I quickly turn away from the Splatoon so that they couldn't see my assumed blush. I guess I was too late, Because heard more snickering and whispering from Callie. I turn my head slowly to see who she was telling, and THANK COD it wasn't 8, but instead she was telling Pearl. _OH COME ON! Out of everyone you tell Pearl?! Ok 3, no need to worry. Just ask Pearl to NOT tell the entire world about my crush! Wait, My CRUSH!? WHAT AM I THINKING?!_ _Ahhh! I don't like how my mind has to be split. Why can't I be a REGULAR squid kid?!_

* * *

 _ **Mini Author's Note**_

 ** _I thought I might as well clear this out in the_** ** _beginning. Agent 3, or Jacob, has a case of MPD, like Me. MPD stands for Multiple Personality Disorder. Jacob uses it to his advantage, and thats why he is such a quick thinker and good decision maker. If you don't know what MPD is, its when, well the name itself is self-explanatory. Now, Back to the story!_**

* * *

"Uhhhh, you don't want to know why I said 'Carp' 8" Agent 4 said, trying to keep 8's mind pure and clean. "Hmmmmmmmm..." 8 said while closely staring at Agent 4. 4 backed away for a second, until then realizing that she was still on the ground. The 4th Agent quickly got up and dusted her suit of the remaining dirt on her. After that was settled we got moving again. It was mostly awkward silence until a very curious octoling asked me something in my ear. "Hey 3, what does 'Carp' Mean?" 8 whispered in my ear to make sure I was the only one to hear her. Her efforts were in vain, because 4 turned around and eyed me and 8 with both of her eyes squinting, before turning back around. I look at 8, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Well..." I started. _Wait...How do I explain what 'Carp' means? She doesn't_ _know what a curse word is, so how?_

"Uhhhh, 3? You ok back there?" Agent 1 asked. I wake up from my thoughts and apparently I stopped walking. "Um, Yeah I'm good!" I shouted back. "So what does it mean?" 8 said, walking a bit slower on purpose, just to get to me since she was ahead. "Well, it means...Hmmmmm...It means like..." I have no idea what or how to explain it to her. "ITs like when you want to say something bad because the emotion your feeling, like pain or hurt, is on a extremely high level. But DON'T say it! It's a bad habit!" I told 8 in a slightly serious voice, but not too much in my opinion. 8 looked at me with a slightly concerned face. I worry for a second. _Did I do something wrong?! Was it something I said? Why is 8's face making that look?!_ "Well, if its a bad habit, why don't you stop it?" 8 asked in a slightly, but very noticeable cocky voice. _Phew! She was just worried. But why was she worried? Shut up Me! Its a reasonable question _though... _Ugh! For once in a lifetime, can you shut up?!_ You mean can YOU shut up? _Wiat! If I'm me, I can suppress these thoughts! You don't have that much self-control to do that! Try me! Ok I will! JUST GO BACK TO THE LITTLE HOLE IN MY BRAIN FROM WHICH YOU CAME! Jeez! Thats not gonna work, but OK! I'll go if you want! Thank you! My COD! My mind is fin- _"Uhhhh, 3? You zoned out again. Are you Ok? Do we need to sit down or something? I mean, it IS getting a bit late." Marina asked me, worried for my self-being. "Yes, Yes Please." I said, trying to not sound desperate for a rest.

I looked into the sky and saw stars, twinkling without having to worry about the cruel but fascinating inkling world. Pearl apparently packed camping items, some food and Ink-water, a portable charger for our electronics, and of course some tents for all of us. We also found a really good spot for camping, not in the open, and there was still quite the way to go, so I doubt there would be any Octarian scouts this far out. We all got our small tents out and set them up. There was a big tent for some people to share. It WAS a 3-Inkling tent, but Callie had the AMAZING idea of putting me and 8 in the big tent. Pearl also agreed on the idea, but then I look at everyone else faces and they all looked confused. It took all of them to put the 2 pieces together, but when I saw all their eyes locked on me, I just started to blush, and A LOT. They all tried to contain their laughter, but failed, as I heard everyone laugh at the same time at me. But then, 8 comes out in her PJ's. She was dressed in a hanging shirt and loose pants, sprinkled with little pink Octopuses. The second I see her, I feel liquid coming out of my nose. And can you make a wild guess of what it was? No? No one? _Me, Please stop breaking the wall!_ Whoops! Well it was blood. I was having a nose bleed...because of 8. The second I realize its blood, I quickly cover my nose, and BEGGED everyone for a napkin. But the second THEY saw me having a nosebleed, they just feel down onto the ground, laughing the world away. I then realize that theres NO WAY that anyone would help me, so I quickly rush into Marie's tent to , hopefully, find a napkin. Out of pure luck, I found one one and grabbed it out of Marie's tent. I clean up most of the nosebleed, to a point to where the blue was only in the napkin. I then come out of my tent, to see the gang STILL laughing, and 8 looking at them with a perplexed face. "Whats so funny guys? I want to laugh too!" 8 shouted, just so that she could be heard over the roars of laughter. "Ah...Oh my Cod, THAT right there, is funny!" Marie said, pointing in my direction. 8 looks at me, and turns back to the gang. "There's nothing wrong with 3 guys!" 8 pointed out. "Well, at least not physically." 8 also pointed out. "I THINK THATS ENOUGH FOR TODAY, GUYS!" I yelled out trying to change the subject. Callie caught on to this and helped me out. "Yeah, its pretty late! We should brush our teeth and go to bed for the night." Callie said, fake yawning. Luckily, everyone agreed to Callie's statement. "Yeah, we got a big day ahead so lets get a good night's sleep!" 4 said, shooting her fist into the air. We all just looked at her. "Why are you more excited about sleeping instead of being more energetic about saving Marie?..." I ask awkwardly. "Well, I like sleeping, OK?" She said in a pouty voice while crossing her arms and looking the opposite way. We all chuckle a bit until we start to head towards our tents. We brush our teeth with the Ink-water Pearl brought us, and we started to get into the tent.

They were 2 advantages to sleeping in the big tent with 8. One, We both get a lot of space, since its supposed to be a 3 person bed and Two, I get to sleep with my cru- _WHAT THE CARP, ME?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?!_ Uhhh, that wasn't me _YEAH RIGHT! I don't believe you for a second! But it wasn't! I swear to Cod! MmmmmmmmHmmmmmmmm...thats right! Stop thinking about that! _After having another argument with myself, I went into my sleeping bag first, the 8 came in second. "Well, Night 8!" I said. But right before I turned of the lights, 8 asked me something, but after she turned around, for manners sake. "Hey 3, what was everybody laughing about?" She asked me. I just freeze and look at her, her eyes glistering in the not very well lit area. "W-Well...T-they...Uhhhhh.." I couldn't find the words that would NOT give away my feelings and answer her question. "Just tell me 3! I can handle it! I just saved the world from ultimate doom! I don't think a few words will do anything to me!" 8 said in this scary, but curiosity filled voice. "Ok..." I said, a bit worried for some weird reason. _Ok_ _Jacob! You just have to say 'I have a crush on you' and thats it! Thats all you have too do!_ _Are you bullying yourself into submission?_ _Yes! Yes I am!_ "Ok 8..." I began. _Well, here goes nothing!_ "I have a crush on you!"

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 ** _Well there you go! I left you on a cliffhanger, cause I'm just evil like that! I'm jus kidding pls don't hate me! So yeah! I already lost track of the chapter number! YAY! I think it was chapter 7 excluding the 'Before the story!' Sorry if the "Mind conversations" were a bit confusing. the underlined parts are the second half of Jacob's mind! Slightly based of my Disorder too. Well, I have nothing else to say here except Stay Fresh Off The Hook!_**


	8. Chapter 7: The Test and The Surprise!

**I DO NOT OWN SPLATOON OR THEIR CHARACTERS**

 **-Jacob/Agent 3's POV-**

I could feel my heart beat a thousand times per second. I looked at 8's face. It looked like she was thinking of what a 'Crush' is. _Wait...Does she even know **what** a crush is?_ I look at 8 again, but this time her face was as red as Octavio. "A-Uhh-Wh-What?!" 8 stammered out her sentence. My guess is that she just remembered what a 'Crush' is. I just stared at her. She looked at me with wide eyes, with a loss of words. _Ugggghhhh! I knew it! she doesn't like me at all! I should've just said nothing!_

 **-Agent 8's POV-**

I feel my face burn up. I look at 3, while looks back at me. I start to remember the times when I was back at the Metro. I remember one of my Mem cakes, in particular.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Here you go, Number 10,008!" The machine "said", right before making a wiring sound. I see a little cake fall down into my hands. It was a squid. The second I touched, words flashed in my head. -At last we meet, my so-called foe. But is it our fate to spray this hate? Perhaps we will learn in the depths below...- "I don't get it." I told CQ. "You will once you reach the promised land. Trust me." CQ said vaguely. "Ok, CQ. Whatever you say." I respond. I then get ready for the next test..._

 _-End of flashback-_

 _I get it now...Is that what that Mem Cake meant?...In the depths below...The Metro? That IS where I met 3. Maybe in the depths of our hearts? AGH! Why can't I think straight?! Why do I HAVE to think? Wait...Why does 3 like me in the first place? What the difference between me then with any other inkling or octoling?_ Why me? "

8? 8!" Are you OK?" 3 asked. "Why me?" I ask, curious to why he picked ME over anyone else. "Well, your-your-your...re-really C-cute...And your personality is just the sweetest in the world! You are really nice, and help others with their mess, even though you didn't have too. You helped me too! You saved me from Tartar when I was mind-controlled! You could've just left me there to be splatted after you defeated me, but you HELPED the person who tried to splat you, onto Pearl and Marin's Heli! Not many people in the world would do that! And that is just the MAIN reason I like you! There are a BUNCH more, but if I were to state them all, we would be Grandma and Grandpa's by the time I finish!" Agent 3 said in a really vulnerable voice. I was in a state of happiness and shock. I have never seen 3 like this before. He usually is his strong and motivated self, but when he's admitting his feelings, he's all vulnerable and and quiet. I look at 3 with curiosity, but he was too embarrassed to look back, which was understandable.

 _Could I- Could **WE** start a __relationship together? I mean, its not like we don't know each other, in fact, we know a lot about each other! But, I could risk losing my first friend in this new world! What should I do?! Agh! I hate situations like this!_

"8?... Are you there?...You kinda zoned out like me..." 3 said in a barely hearable voice. _How am I supposed to respond?_

 **-3RD-Person POV-**

While Agent 8 and 3 panicked with each other, behind the scenes were 5 people listening onto there conversation. 4 Idols and a single Agent were left dropped jaws. "He just brought it up?! WHO DOES THAT?!" Pearl silently shouted. "Apparently, 3 does." Marie said, rolling her eyes. "Well lets see how this turns out!" Callie said, a bit TOO loud. Three's left ear perked upward, catching a glance from Eight. "Did you hear that?" Three said quietly. "No, what did you hear?" Eight asked in a cautious voice, her hand moving to her Octoshot, while Three's hand moved towards his Heroshot. "We need to be quiet, OK? Switch your hair color to blue, just in case!" Eight nodded and grabbed her Octoshot. Marie had an idea pop up in her head the second Eight changed her color to match Three's. "Hey guys! Turn blue, OK? I want to test to see how they would work together in a bad situation!"

In less then a minute, everyones hair is blue with weapon in hand. Eight and Three come out of the tent, back to back. "NOW!" Marie silently shouted, right before they all jump at the pair. While Eight didn't see or hear, Three instinctively turned around, push Eight out of the way, and start shooting. The "Bad Guys" dodged all the shots and fired back. Three skillfully dodged the shots, and countered them with a splat bomb. The 'bad guys' dodge the attack once again, until Eight shouted out something to Three. He grinned, then rushed towards Eight, charging up his special in the process. He grabbed Eight and activated his special, the Inkjet. Eight was on top of him, right until SHE activated her special, the Baller. "THE CARP!" Pearl shouted out, but it was to late. Three bounced Eight into the air, then when she came down to his level, he shot her Baller with an Inkjet shot, firing Eight towards the gang. Right before she hit the ground next to the gang, the started to explode. With the extra ink added to the Baller because of the Inkjet, the explosion would be HUGE! "Booyah!" said Eight before she exploded. The range of the explosions ink was at least the size of the new Shifty Station. "WOOHOO!" Three shouted before running too Eight. "Nice job Three!" Eight shouted back. The 2 ran toward each other until...

 _PLUMP!_

Three had run into Eight, but Eight wasn't running to give only a hug. She was running to give a KISS on the cheek too!

Once Eight took her lips of Three's cheek, Three just looked at Eight with wide eyes, but EIGHT was smiling.

A girl had just kissed him on the cheek.

His CRUSH had just kissed him on the cheek.

He was just kissed on the cheek.

Eight looked at Three, still stunned by the kiss, until he passed out. "Wait...WHAT DID JUST DO?!" Eight shouted out loud. She shook Three until he woke up, just a bit though, until he passed out again. Eight looked at him again, and he was silently snoring. "Phew! Yeah, he does deserve some rest." Eight stated to her self until she turned around to see, Not 1, Not 2, but 4 PHONES taking videos. "Well, that just happened..." Agent 4 said, trying to contain her laughter. "WHAT THE CARP GUYS!?" Eight said. The Splatoon looked at her with a face of shock. "EIGHT! Watch your mouth!" Callie said. "Then delete the videos!" Eight said spitefully. The gang looked at each other, until sighing in defeat. They all deleted the videos EXCEPT Marina. She just pretended too. She wanted to show Tree how good they work together and of course, the kiss. "Well, lets go get Three and go back to bed!" Marie said, yawning. "I agree with Marie with the sleep thing for once." Callie said, her eyes drooping. "Alright, who's helping me with Three?" Eight announced. There was silence. "Well, he's your boyfriend, so you do it!" Agent 4 said, before running into her tent. The others followed Four's slick move. "B-B-BOYFRIEND!?" Eight shouted out, blushing. "Yeah, he's basically your boyfriend at this point." Marina said, popping her head out of her tent. Eight looked at Three, then her hands. "Yeah, I guess your right Marina!" Eight said. _Oh_ _quit! I just admitted, Didn't I?!_ Eight thought. Marina just giggled, and went back to her tent.

 _-10 Minutes later...-_

 _Finally! He's in his sleeping bag!_ Eight cheered in her head. "Now to get into my sleeping bag!" Eight said, yawning mid-sentence. Once Eight got herself into her bag, Three turned and put his arm around Eight, still asleep. Eight DID jump a little by the contact, but his arm felt oddly comforting to Eight. In less then a minute, Eight was in a deep sleep. But, in the shadows, a dark figure is silently the pair from the shadows...

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _HOLY CARP I'M BACK AT IT AGAIN!_**

 ** _Well, there you go! The kiss, the action, and the mysterious cliffhanger. I couldn't leave anyone who ACTUALLY reads this on a cliffhanger for long so, It resulted in this chapter! I would like to say thanks to anywoomy/anyveemo who reads this. Thanks for spending your free time reading this Fanfic! Well, I guess I will see you in the next chapter, and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!_**


	9. Announcement!

**Hello everybody, and welcome! I would like to say, I thought about this a lot (while having a mini argument with myself) That I will be making a remake to this story! I know that some of you are like "But you said that you would finish THIS story" and I am! Just on another file. It will still have the same plot, just more slow and less confusing d my now see if it was ok, and trust me, it wasn't. with all the grammar mistakes and confusing** **plot lines not even fully described, I decided to just start again. Like I said, the story plot will be the same, just more descriptive. Well, theres your announcement, and Stay Fresh Off The Hook!**


End file.
